Where's My Happy Ever After?
by Lovesrival
Summary: Spoilers for DHPart2. When Harry come back, to Hogwarts he thought that was going to be the final battle. Sadly, he was wrong. But he wont be alone. A certain clumsy student will help him. HarryNeville. Slash. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, people I'm still alive :) I know I should be working on my other stories, but ive just seemed to lost interest in all of them. I actually forced myself to write the last few chaps in my other stories XD. Anyways, this is my first story with Harry Potter, so please be kind and leave a review. I want to know if you guys liked it, or if I should stop. Also anything you guys think that would help improve my future chapters for this story please leave in a review :) also, i dont like Ginny, but I don't really bash her. But if I do at some point in the storry, I apoligise to you awsome Ginny fans.

Anyways I own nothing, hear that? Na-da. Zip.

Pairings Planned so far: Harry/Neville,Ron/Hermione

Neville Longbottom sighed as he sat in his comfy chair in the Gryffindor common room. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he continued reading the Potions text book so he could actually have a chance of passing Potions this year.

But that was hard to do with all the action that seemed to go on at Hogwarts. With Harry Potter gone, and Snape as Headmaster, Hogwarts was not falling apart.

The once proud Grand hall now seemed to have a cold, dark atmosphere. Like someone just sapped all the life out of it. The torches were hardly ever lit, and the weather illusion on the roof was constantly stormy. Or, more so then usual.

Not for the first time, Neville wondered if Harry was doing alright. Neville didn't know when, but after awhile he fell for Harry. And he means it. Not like all the cheap girls, cough-Ginny-cough, that fell in love with his 'The Boy Who Lived' title more.

Shaking his head free of the jet black, green eyed 16- wait 17 now, teen he stood up and put his book down on the table. Now, if he was anyone else, he would be studying for Snape's exam like crazy. Try to fill his head in full of potions.

But he wasn't anyone else. He was Neville Longbottom. The newly skinny 17 year old was determined to cause as much havoc and anger as many Carrows and Death Eaters as possible.

"Neville?" Neville jumped and turned to a painting that had a beautiful woman on it. She had pale skin along with brown eyes and had on a equally beautiful green dress with floral patterns.

"Harry Potter is on the other end of the tunnel. He says he needs to get back into Hogwarts. You might want to open the door for him." The woman said.

Neville couldn't help but feel both relief and dread. Relief because Harry is back, dread because Harry is trying to get back to Hogwarts.

Squaring his shoulders, he reminded himself that he was a new man. If anyone tried to hurt Harry, they would die before they could lift their wand.

And with that, he started down the dark, cramped, humid passage after the painting revealed the passage.

HarryNevilleHarryNeville

Harry Potter didn't know what to expect when the painting opened up. A trap, a monster, a friend. He was not, however, expecting a angel.

"Harry!" The angel said as if the two were long lost friends, and pulled him in a hug. He took the opportunity to look at the angel in front of him.

He was male, with brown almost blond hair seemed to be tamely untamed somehow and green eyes. He had on a black and white stripped sweater and black slacks on.

"Um...who are you?" Harry asked with a look of confusion.

The angel blushed and backed out of the hug, much to Harry's disappointment, and smiled a small smile.

"Y-yes, I g-guess I have c-changed a little bit. I-I'm Nev-Neville." Neville cursed Harry for being able to turn him back to his old rambling self with one look.

"Neville, that's you?" Harry said with shock on his face. His friend has gotten taller, and defiantly cuter.

"The one and only." Neville smiled a sheepish grin.

"Anyways, let's go. The others will be so excited to see you." Neville said as he turned to walk back down the small passage. The other trio looked at each other and smiled. It was time to go back.

If one thing about Neville didn't change, it was his clumsiness. He seemed to stumble and trip every other step he took in the uneven passage.

"A lot has changed since you left, Harry." Neville said as he tried to make conversation in the barely lit tunnel.

"Really?" Harry asked, prompting Neville to continue.

"Snape is Headmaster now. Him and the Carrows are trying to undo everything Dumbledore had-has made this school." Neville said with a small look of sadness on his eyes.

Harry let out a small growl at that loose bit of information. Snape being in charge of Hogwarts? Defiantly not good.

"But don't worry. A small group of us have resisted them. We brake almost every rule they have set up. And to think, Gran sent me that Howler a few years back because I was breaking the rules on accident."Neville let out a small grin.

"Is that how you got that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the small patch of blood on his forehead.

"Yes, punishment for breaking the rules have gotten a little..._severer." _Neville whispered, thinking of all the pain filled punishments he had.

But each one led him to meeting Harry again, so he decided it was worth it.

Harry however, was trying to not ask for names.

He already was attracted to Neville since their 2nd year. And it's only gotten stronger with time. To think of anyone touching Neville with bad intentions... lets just say he could use the Avada Kedavra curse happily on them.

When the foursome got to the other side of the tunnel, the trio was surprised at the new Gryffindor common room looked. It was almost completely bare, along with dirt and grime on the walls. It looked like a hobo convention.

"Hey guys, look who's back."

HarryNevilleHarryNeville

Neville sighed as Snape gave his long speech in the Grand Hall, of course stopping and staring right beside him. His Gryffindor robes were on, although his earlier clothes were still on underneath them.

"It seems as though, Professor, that you have had a bit of security problem." Harry said as he stepped out of the neatly lined crowd of students, the students around gasping. Just then, the doors to the Grand Hall boomed open, showing a group of familiar wizards and witches with wands aimed at Snape. Some in plain shock, some in shock and excitement.

Neville watched as both Harry and Snape pulled out their wands. He felt dread as he saw that Harry was about to duel Snape. He was just about to get out his own wand when McGonagall Stepped in between Harry and Snape, with her wand pointed at Snape.

He saw the hesitation in Snape's eyes, knowing that McGonagall was probably a better witch then him. But he didn't back down.

However, the hesitation was all it took to send McGonagall to the offense. She used some type of spell that sent fire dancing out of her wand to attack Snape over and over again. However, Snape kept on using Protego shield to block them.

After a series of attacks from McGonagall, Snape seemed to think that now was a good time to make a grand exit, and appriated out of the window.

All the students, inculding Neville, cheered as McGonagall lit the torches that weren't lit in the Grand Hall. For the first time in a long time, the sun seemed to peek out of the clouds in the illusion to brighten the room even more.

Suddenly though, the torches were wiped out as a cold chill entered the room. The sun went back to it's hiding place behind the clouds, and all cheering stopped.

"I know that s-s-some of you want to fight. I know that s-s-some of you think that fighting will be good. But that's-s not the case. Handover Harry Potter, and Hogwarts will remain untouched. Hand over Harry, and you will be rewarded. You have one hour." The sound of none other then He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named filled the Great Hall, and the girls that were screaming before he started talking, finally stopped. The torches relighted themselves, and the sun came out of it's hiding spot.

But the cheering did not come back.

"What are you guys waiting for? Somebody grab him!" Pancy yelled out as her dark hair framed her panicking face as she pointed at Harry.

Neville squashed down the despair that hit him the moment He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named started talking, and stood in front of Harry, with his wand raised.

He vaguly noticed Ginny join him a moment later, the Luna, pretty soon, almost all of Gryffindor, most of Hufflepuff, and some from Ravenclaw was standing in the Slytherin's way.

Before a fight could insure though, McGonagall's son burst through the doors. McGonagall told her son to lead the Slytherins to the dungeons, and he did as told.

With that, everyone seemed to burst into activity.

* * *

><p>Wow, this is the longest chapter I've EVER done :O and thats including the profiles I deleted. lol<p>

So how was the first chapter? Please say it's good. I worked my ass off on this, I'm kinda hoping it shows XD

Review,Review,review,Review,Review!

Did I say enough times.

Please, I'm desprate.

Anyways, at least put me on your Alerts/Faviroutes XD  
>Anyways, thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon :)<p> 


	2. AN

Im sorry but my computer is broken and. We sent it to get fixed. I will update when its workable. :) 


	3. Chapter 2

OK. My computers not working yet. I'm actually borrowing this laptop so I'm sorry that this chapter might be really short. Once again, I apoligize.

* * *

><p>Neville couldn't help the shudder that ran through him as he watched the oncoming army of witches and wizards charging right at him. He shakingly brought his wand up, trying his best to stop his racing heart from beating out of his chest.<p>

One person let out a random yell, but that was all it took for the rest to follow suit. Just as the first three were practicly on top of Neville, they seemed to be erased from the scene. Neville watched as the rest of the army stopped, and looked at the place where the three previously at.

"Yeah! Your not so tough you-know-who's-army now huh?" He yelled practically in their face. He watched as Greyback growled right in his face. Neville took a step back, half in fear, half because of the smell of the werewolfs breath.

His face turned to one of pure fear however, as he watched as Voldermort, who was on the top of the hill behind the army, raised his wand and caster a spell. For one second the shield that the teachers and some of the other wizards and witches made rippled for a second, before shattering.

For one second, even though it felt longer then that to Neville, no one moved or talked. He let out a unmanly shriek however as they all resumed their screaming and started to charge at him.

Turning, he started running accross the bridge. He made sure to cast a few spells over his shoulders while running as fast as he could. He looked accross the bridge, and saw his friends all standing there, minus Harry.

He didn't want to die. He wanted live to grow old and have a solid career. To live a life he could be proud of.

He smiled sadly at his friends, and whispered the charm that would start the explosive spells that were set under the bridge.

He didn't want to die, but he would to keep his friends safe. But he wouldn't die without a fight.

He kicked his butt into gear and watched as the army of Death Eaters behind him slowly fell to their deaths as he ran as hard as he could.

That was, until the floor he was standing on started dropping.

He briefly heard a female voice yell his name and his arm shot up, looking for anything to grab.

And it found something. A loose platform that was barely hanging on the bridge.

He groaned as he slowly pulled himself up, using all his strength he had left.

"Neville!" He saw Ginny as she ran up and helped him stand up.  
>He winced as he stood on his left arm, knowing that he most likely spranged it when he was running away but the adreniline helped him ignore the pain.<p>

"What are you guys doing here? We need to help defend Hogwarts." He groaned out, as he shrugged Ginny off and started to limp to the castle-looking school, ready to defend what he considered his real home.

"But Neville, you need to get you ankle checked out." Luna's soft voice called out as everyone started to walk with Neville.

"No time for that. Harry's dealt with worse. If we let a few minor injuries stop us from defending Hogwarts, then we don't have a chance." Neville said while he continued walking.

Everyone was thinking 'Since when did Neville get so wise?' and continued following him.

When the castle came into view, the students immediatly burst into action. Most walls littered the ground and books were strown about. Death Eaters and students were all fighting outside and inside, making it look lake a muggles war field except with more colors flying through the air. Neville quickly casted the stupefy spell at someone who tried to attack him.

He quickly worked himself through the courtyard as he avoided the many spells that came flying his way. Neville quickly limped up the stairs, using a spell that Hermione taught him as his wand pointed towards the object of his desire. Harry Potter.

"And were do you think your going?"

He heard the voice. And immediatly reconised the voice. It was a voice he could never forget.

"Bellatrix." He said shortly, turning to face down the spells and raised his wand.

"Tell me, have you gotten any better since the last time we met?" Her curly dark hair swerved as she slowly walked towards Neville. Neville slowly, started walking backwards. He knew she was dangerous, and he wanted to keep as much distance as possiable.

"I don't know. You tell me." He quickly wipped out his wand. "Incendio!"

He watched as Bellatrix's eyes widened as the fire came out of his wand and danced towards her.

Wordlessly, she made a shield that was able to block the attack that she barely blocked.

With a grin that could rival a physco she said, "Let the games begin!"

She, once again, sent out a wordless spell that barely gave time for Neville to bring out a shield to protect himself.

"That all you got?" He was immediatly hit with a stupefy spell the moment those words left Neville's lips.

He groaned as his back hit the steps. He raised his head as he crawled back a few steps, watching as Bellatrix danced up towards him.

He closed his eyes, knowing and accepting he was going to die. He had lived a good, happy life. And he was more then happy to die protecting the school that he loved.

He watched however, as Bellatrix was hit with a ball of light. At first it seemed like it did nothing before she dropped to the ground, her skin taking a blueish, purplish color.

He turned and smiled as he saw who his savior was.

"Thanks...

End of Chapterj

lol just gotta love cliff hangers! :) I know this isin't the best chapter or something I'm really proud of but I don't know how long my computer is going to be broken. I got like the first half of this done on my friends computer then finished it on my Iphone. It was hell! :)

I hope you enjoyed it, even if I didn't.


End file.
